


The Dogs of War

by kethni



Series: Revenge: A Love Story [3]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	1. Chapter 1

And Caesar's spirit, raging for revenge,  
With Ate by his side come hot from hell – _Julius Caesar,_ Act III, Scene I.

‘If you keep grinning continually then people are going to be suspicious,’ Kent said.

‘Sorry, Mr Davison,’ Leigh said. She didn’t look penitent. She didn’t even manage to stop smiling.

Kent pulled a face at her. ‘Did you speak to the reporter?’ he murmured.

‘Yes. Do you think that Secretary Meyer will fire me?’ Leigh asked.

‘No, that would… counterproductive. It would make her look bad. But she won’t be pleased.’ Kent tapped his pen on the desk. ‘A detective has contacted me. If they haven’t spoken to Teddy yet, they will soon.’

Leigh set her shoulders. ‘it’s almost impossible to get a conviction. I read that.’

‘Almost impossible isn’t impossible,’ Kent said. ‘But you’re correct to be realistic. Nonetheless, he will pay one way or another.’

‘Thank you.’

He shook his head. ‘This is your doing, not mine. I’m merely advising timing, that’s all.’

‘Kent! Jesus Christ! Kent!’ Selina bellowed.

‘Do you think she’s heard?’ Leigh asked.

‘That’s more of a POTUS yell,’ he said standing up. ‘Nevertheless, avoiding her might be wise.’

He braced his shoulders as he walked to Selina’s office. The truth was that Secretary of State suited Selina better than president or vice president ever had. She was empowered to play hardball, expected to even, and she excelled at it. Cravenly seeking approval had never suited her talents or temperament. Yet, as successful as she was, and as tight a ship Kent ran, the department couldn’t help but be buffeted by the titanic disaster that Jonah was making of the presidency.

Kent tapped on the door as he reached it.

‘Have you seen this?’ she demanded. ‘He’s tweeting that **_he_** resolved the North Korea issue! Can you believe that?’

‘Too easily,’ Kent said.

She gave him a sharp look. ‘Why? What’ve you heard?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Teddy is being investigated for attempted rape.’

Selina put her hand on her hip. ‘The blonde that POTUS foisted on us.’

‘Ms Patterson,’ Kent said. ‘She’s extremely able. She’s arguably underserved in her current role.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘Can this come back on me?

‘I don’t see how. POTUS decided to move her. You stepped in to give her a job. If anything, we could cast you as the heroine of the whole situation.’

Selina thought about it. ‘Female solidarity. All that bullshit.’

‘Precisely.’

‘I can do that,’ she said. ‘Will she play ball?’

‘I can ask her,’ Kent said. ‘She’s a bright young woman.’

‘Ambitious?’ Selina asked.

Kent hesitated, unsure of the best answer. ‘I believe so.’

‘Good,’ Selina said. ‘Ambitious I can use. Sometimes I miss – What the ever-loving fuck?’ She scooped up her cell. ‘Do you see this? President Dick-For-Brains is claiming that I fucked up!’

Kent shook his head. ‘He’s losing staffers all the time. Now is an astonishing time to attack loyal colleagues.’

‘Loyal? Fuck loyal!’ Selina threw down her cell. ‘No wonder there are all these leaks.’ She went quiet abruptly. Then she put her hands on her hips. ‘There’s evidence about what really happened with North Korea.’

‘Copious evidence,’ Kent agreed.

‘And lots of people know the truth,’ she said. ‘The West Wing, State, the North Koreans...’

‘Hundreds of people,’ Kent said.

Selina pursed her lips. ‘So, if the truth were leaked, nobody would be able to trace the source.’

Kent thought about it. ‘If it were done very carefully.’

She tapped her foot. ‘We should leak it,’ she said. ‘The American people have a right to the truth.’ She watched him carefully.

‘How would you like it done?’ Kent asked.

Selina started to smile. ‘Thought I was going to have to push you into it.’

‘Actions have consequences,’ he said. ‘The president needs to know that his behaviour can have severe penalties. That lies will be challenged.’

Selina strolled over to Kent. ‘You ever leak against me?’

‘Never,’ he said.

‘We disagreed plenty of times,’ she said.

‘This is a completely different situation,’ he said. ‘You made informed choices.’  

‘So long as it doesn’t come back on me,’ Selina said. ‘Do it whatever way you want. I trust you.’

‘Thank you,’ Kent said, surprised.

Selina played with the button on his jacket. ‘Don’t forget to sweet talk Teddy’s Avenger. She needs to make me look good.’

***

Sue’s Korean was rusty, so she went to a Burger King on the other side of town to pretend to eat a burger, check her translation, and use a throwaway email to contact WikiLeaks. They had a couple of organisations to seed but Sue thought WikiLeaks the most likely to make a lot of fuss. The most likely to do the least amount of due diligence. On its own, “president steals credit,” wasn’t a very compelling story.

However, bundled with Leigh’s assault and subsequent re-assignment, plus a few other cases of Jonah having “issues” with women, it became a story worth printing. The fact that Selina had taken _poor_ _Leigh_ under her wing…

Kent had gone to the police station house to give his statement about Teddy attacking Leigh. Sue didn’t expect Teddy would end up in prison, but she was sure that being arrested and questioned would be every bit as unpleasant as he deserved.

She went home and had a cup of tea while she balanced her chequebook.

Someone knocked heavily on the front door. Sue frowned and checked the security camera.

Oh dear.

‘Hello Ben,’ she said, opening the door.

‘Hi Sue. Is he home?’

‘Kent? He’s at the police station house but he’ll return shortly.’

‘Oh hell,’ Ben said. ‘The Teddy thing?’

‘Yes.’

Ben hitched up his pants and Sue saw that his button was missing. Joyce was usually fastidious about his clothes.

‘Can I come in?’ Ben asked. ‘You know, wait for him? I promise I won’t fall asleep on your couch.’

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep,’ Sue advised, noticing the heavy bags under his eyes.

Ben stumbled into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. ‘How’s it going, Sue?’

‘Fine,’ she said. ‘Work is busy.’

‘You and Kent okay?’

She looked at him. He shrugged.

‘Relationships fail all the time,’ he said. ‘And you guys aren’t even married.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘We are utterly simpatico. Even if I were thinking of cheating on Kent, which I never would, you are not my type.’

‘What? No! I was just making conversation.’ He scratched the back of his head. ‘Can I have a coffee or something?’

Sue nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

‘A real one,’ Ben said. ‘Not herbal, decaffeinated, soya, tofu, or whatever the fuck Kent drinks.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘An imported Italian roast is what Kent drinks.’

Ben nodded. ‘Course he does.’

Sue made Ben a coffee, and texted Kent that he was there. When she walked back into the living room, Ben was pulling at something lacy from between the couch cushions.

A woman’s stocking.

‘I take it back,’ he said. ‘You two obviously know how to keep the passion alive. I’m glad someone does.’

Sue twitched it from his fingers.

‘Wouldn’t have thought was your style,’ Ben said with forced joviality. ‘I hope Kent wasn’t wearing them.’

‘They’re not his size,’ Sue said.

They weren’t her size either.

Ben played with his cuff, an automatic, subconscious gesture. The sleeve was frayed, and the fabric damaged from being washed at too high a temperature.

‘How are you enjoying retirement?’ Sue asked.

‘Better now I’ve got some work to do. Yeah, Kent tell you? I don’t know if he’s heard yet. POTUS asked me to investigate all these leaks. He’s got a real bug up his ass about it.’ He leaned forward. ‘Between us, I think he’s unravelling. The stress.’

‘My word,’ Sue said flatly. ‘Who could’ve foreseen that?’

Ben chuckled. ‘It’s amazing he hasn’t nuked us already.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘Are you here to interrogate us?’

‘No,’ he said. ‘But, you know, I’m glad you’re here. I’m kinda having some trouble at home and –’

The door opened. After a moment, Kent stepped into the room. Sue saw his gaze slip to the stocking that Ben was holding.

‘Am I interrupting?’ he asked, archly.

‘Ben found it between the couch cushions.’ Sue said. She stood up. ‘I’ll leave to your conversation.’

***

Kent made himself a coffee and sat down in his chair, loosening his tie as he did so. ‘You look...’ Kent waved his hand, ‘... tired,’ he said.

‘I look like beaten shit,’ Ben growled. ‘I’m too old for learning to cook and wash clothes.’

‘You should’ve learned when you were younger,’ Kent said unsympathetically.

Ben picked at the knee of his trousers. ‘I’m married. I’m not supposed to do all this stuff.’

Kent shrugged. ‘If you’ve got that attitude then I’m not surprised that she won’t launder your clothes.’

Ben shoved his mug aside. ‘Where’s your liquor? I need something stronger.’

Kent watched him pour himself a generous bourbon. ‘Am I supposed to guess?’

Ben swirled the amber liquid around in his glass. ‘President Fuckwit wants me to investigate these leaks,’ he said. ‘I’m doing my best Colombo impression.’

‘That’ll doubtless be worth seeing,’ Kent said dryly. ‘Do you have a suspect?’

‘Sure do.’ Ben gulped bourbon. ‘Selina.’

Kent frowned. ‘What?’

‘She’s a fucking lunatic,’ Ben said. ‘She still thinks she can be president again.’

Kent looked up at the ceiling. ‘I have to say I find that unlikely,’ he said carefully. He looked at Ben. ‘She knows full well that if Jonah resigns then the presidency will fall to the vice president, not the secretary of state. If she can’t take over, then what would be the point?’

Ben threw up his hands, splashing bourbon everywhere. ‘Well I don’t fucking know!’

Kent growled and went to fetch a cloth. When he came back, Ben was sat on the floor. His head was down, and his shoulders were shaking. Kent gave his shoulder a tentative pat and then wiped up the mess of spilled bourbon.

‘She’s pregnant,’ Ben said. ‘That’s how I found out.’

Kent swallowed. ‘Who’s pregnant?’

‘Joyce,’ Ben whispered. ‘That’s how I knew. I bet you knew. I bet she gossips about it with all her girlfriends and then Sue tells you because you’re the kind of couple who do that. Couples like that make me sick.’

Kent put down the cloth. ‘Ben, what are you talking about?’

‘The affair!’ Ben spat, glowering at him. ‘Her fucking affair.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘You think that Joyce has had an affair?’

‘She’s pregnant,’ Ben growled. ‘I had a vasectomy. It’s not my kid.’ He clambered onto the couch. ‘I asked her. She just pretended she didn’t know what I was talking about. All wide-eyed and innocent. “But Benny, we were trying to have a baby!” she was mocking me.’

Kent sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Did you tell her about your affair?’

Ben closed his eyes. ‘Eventually,’ he mumbled. ‘I kept asking her who the fucker was. She wouldn’t tell me.’

Kent released a breath. ‘What are you going to do?’

‘Do?’ Ben gave a miserable, defeated laugh. ‘What can I do? She won’t tell me who it is. She won’t divorce me.’

‘No?’ Kent crossed his ankles. ‘Do you want a divorce?’

Ben looked down at his feet. ‘I don’t want her to be having an affair with who knows whatever jack off,’ he said quietly.

Kent handed him the box of Kleenex.

Ben loudly blew his nose.

‘People have worked through these things,’ Kent said vaguely.

‘She said I have to behave.’

‘Or?’ Kent asked.

Ben looked up. His eyes were red raw and streaming. ‘You know Joyce,’ he said. ‘She doesn’t make threats. She just smiles sweetly and issues edicts.’ He scrubbed his eyes with his hands. ‘She could fuck me over, Kent. Send me to prison. She’s not saying that she knows all this shit I’ve done. She **very loudly** doesn’t say it.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘She’s a strong woman.’

‘I love her.’

Kent looked away. ‘You want a coffee?’

‘She’s never gonna forgive me,’ Ben said.

‘She might.’

Ben snorted. ‘Would Sue forgive you, if you cheated on her?’

Kent stared at his hands. ‘Joyce isn’t Sue,’ he said.

‘I’m gonna find out who he is if it kills me,’ Ben growled.

‘What possible good will that do?’

‘Because she’s my wife! I need to know who’s been fucking her! It’s the only thing I can think about!’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘Let’s approach this logically. Have you told anyone that you’re investigating the leaks or that Selina Meyer is your lead suspect?’

Ben shook his head. ‘No. You think it’s connected?’

‘Not if nobody knows,’ Kent said. ‘If Joyce’s peccadillo was recent –’

‘Months,’ Ben said. ‘Before the inauguration.’ He gave Kent a sharp look. ‘You think this was some ploy?’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘I’m not saying that. The timing does seem... coincidental. Sleeping with Joyce distresses you. Perhaps the intention was to make you quit and destabilise the administration. As it was, events made that redundant.’        

‘I’m pretty fucking sure Selina Meyer didn’t get Joyce pregnant,’ Ben scoffed. ‘What would she do, send Gary? Joyce isn’t some desperate virgin. She’d need to be charmed. Seduced.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Andrew has been working on Selina’s team,’ he murmured.

Ben set his jaw. ‘That fucker would sleep with anything with a pulse.’

Kent touched his forearm. ‘Ben, you need to be smart. He’d never admit it, especially if Joyce is pregnant, and is he did then so what? It’s not a crime, or you’d be in prison. You should concentrate on the leaks. Tying Selina to those is the only revenge you’ll get of any value.’

Ben nodded slowly. ‘Yeah. I’ll get her, and she’ll give me him.’ He drained his glass and stood up. ‘I’m gonna think about it. I know it’s her. I know it in my gut.’

‘Please do don’t do anything... premature.’

Ben waved his hand as he headed to the door. ‘I am the last person in the world to go off half-cocked.’

‘You’re not even the last person in the room to do that.’

Kent watched Ben drive off, wincing as Ben leaned on the horn and showed his middle finger gestures at other drivers. Then Kent went upstairs.

Sue was in their bedroom, watching television. She looked up as he came in.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked.

Kent leaned back against the door. ‘Ben says that Joyce is pregnant and it’s not his. He confronted her and... I think she admitted it, but she won’t tell him who the father is.’

Sue turned off the television. She clasped her hands together. ‘Pregnant?’ She asked in a cool voice. ‘How?’

Kent shook his head. ‘I don’t know. I used a condom. She said I didn’t need to because she’s on the pill, but I insisted.’

Sue’s lips tightened. ‘What did you do with the condom?’

‘What did I... I think I threw it away. Why?’

Sue took a breath. ‘Joyce is not on the pill, unless she’s an idiot. She’s been trying to get pregnant.’

The colour drained from Kent’s face. ‘Ben had a vasectomy. Little wonder she was surprised when I told her.’

‘She must have retrieved your semen from the condom,’ Sue said. ‘The odds must have been small that it would work.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘I had a shower. She must’ve... I’m sorry.’ He sat on the bed beside her. He tentatively touched her hand.

‘She knows I can’t have children,’ Sue said.

‘Fuck.’ Kent gently wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. ‘You want me to go tell her that she’s a big stinker?’

She smiled at that, and put her hand over his. ‘She knows about his affairs.’

‘She knows about worse than that,’ Kent said dryly. ‘She has him over a barrel.’

‘I know that was a naval punishment,’ Sue said. ‘But it always sounded like it might be enjoyable. With the right person.’

Kent kissed her. ‘What do you think we should do?’

‘We need to think,’ she said. ‘And you can tell me _exactly_ what Ben said.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘You’ve been a naughty girl, Joyce,’ Kent said.

She sighed. ‘Ben told you.’

‘Were you planning on keeping it a secret?’ he asked wryly.

Joyce crossed her arms. ‘Did you tell Ben… anything?’ she asked.

‘Did I tell him I’m responsible? No.’

Joyce opened the door. ‘Come inside. You can be angry at me in comfort.’

Kent followed her into the house, noticing a missing vase from the fireplace and a gouge in the wall.

Joyce glanced back at Kent as she headed into the kitchen. ‘Coffee? Tea?’ she snapped her fingers. ‘Ooh, hot chocolate.’

Kent rolled his eyes. He waited in the living room, trying to resist the urge to pace.

He was taking slow measured breaths when she brought in two mugs of hot chocolate.

‘The condom didn’t split,’ he said. ‘I know it didn’t.’

She clasped her hands to her chest. ‘How angry are you?’

He held up his finger and thumb a few inches apart. ‘Not even half as angry as Sue is.’

‘Oh dear.’

‘You know she can’t have her own children. You know how upsetting that is for her!’ Kent closed his eyes. ‘I didn’t come here for an argument.’

Joyce grabbed something from her purse. ‘Here! See? I’m not young like Sue but my eggs are okay.’

Kent looked at her blankly.

‘They’re frozen,’ Joyce said. ‘I’ll donate them, so Sue can have a baby.’

‘Oh.’ Kent licked his lips. ‘Are you going to put Ben in a giant freezer as well?’

‘He doesn’t know I slept with you,’ she said. ‘I’m never going to tell him.’

‘Never?’ Kent checked.

 Her eyes gleamed. ‘He wants to know too much. He only cares who played with his _toy_.’

Kent sipped his hot chocolate. ‘That was rude of him.’

‘He’s never treated me with the respect that I deserve,’ Joyce said. She flicked her hair back off her shoulders. ‘You wouldn’t treat Sue that way.’

‘No,’ he said. He played with his cup. Waiting for what her tone told him was coming.

She wet her lips. ‘You wouldn’t treat me that way,’ she said, looking him up and down.

‘I wouldn’t,’ he said.

Joyce played with her buttons. ‘Ben’s not going to be back for hours,’ she said.

Kent chewed his lower lip. ‘I love Sue,’ he said gently. ‘We’re open to having fun with other people but nothing serious. No relationships. I want to be honest with you, Joyce. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.’

‘I’m not looking to divorce, Ben,’ she said. ‘I just want to feel good with a friend.’ She smiled sweetly. ‘Do you want to come upstairs?’

***

Sue had taken a chilled glass of white wine and a box of chocolates up to bed to enjoy while she read her novel. She had been reading for about an hour when her cell rang.

‘Hello?’

‘It’s Amy, have you seen the news?’

‘Enlighten me,’ Sue said, still reading her book.

‘Teddy Sykes has been arrested,’ Amy said. ‘That’s it. He’s toast. He’s gotta be toast.’

Sue put down her book. ‘When?’

‘I don’t know, this morning? Who the fuck cares. He’s been arrested. Jonah’s gotta fire him. This is my chance.’

Sue sipped her wine. ‘Would you want to work for Jonah?’

‘It’s gotta be better than Shawnee! I should go for it. Don’t you think?’

Sue hesitated. ‘Amy, if you think that dealing with the scandals and the… _Jonah-ness_ is worthwhile, then you should certainly go for it.’

‘I’ll talk to him this afternoon,’ Amy said.

Sue pulled her face. There was really no helping some people.

***

‘Do you want a shower?’ Joyce asked, brightly, stretching out on the bed.

‘You’re not getting me that way again,’ Kent said dryly.

Joyce gave him a sheepish smile. ‘I can’t get pregnant twice at the same time, can I?’

Kent rubbed his eye. ‘You could’ve asked me,’ he said.

‘You might’ve said no.’ She sat up and tied her hair back.

‘Where’s Ben?’ Kent asked.

Joyce rolled her eyes. ‘He’s creeping around after Selina Meyer. He’s “investigating” her for these leaks.’

‘Is that what he said?’

She gave him a hard look. ‘Huh?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Ben told me that he knows you’ve been sleeping with someone else. If he’s so obsessed with finding out who it is perhaps that’s what he’s investigating. Do you know the password on his laptop? I could check what it is that he’s actually doing.’

Joyce threw up her hands and let out a groan of frustration and anger. ‘He’s such a hypocrite! Agh! I’ll show you and you can do whatever you want.’ Her eyes flashed. ‘Maybe you can wipe his hard drive.’

Kent got dressed quickly, and followed her into the tiny room that Ben was using as an office. There was a single mattress on the floor with a screwed-up sheet. That gave Kent pause for a moment, but then he sat down at the desk and turned on the laptop. 

***

‘I’ve brought you a coffee,’ Joyce said cheerfully. She put it on the desk and rested her hand on Kent’s shoulder. ‘Find anything exciting?’

Kent was saving all of Ben’s files to a thumb drive, but Joyce didn’t notice. He swivelled in his seat and picked up his mug.

‘I believe that Ben’s prime suspect is Andrew,’ Kent said.

Joyce looked at him blankly.

‘Andrew Meyer,’ Kent explained. ‘Selina’s ex-husband.’

‘Andrew Meyer!’ she exclaimed, and then began laughing. ‘He sleeps with _everyone_! I have more taste than that!’

Kent sipped his coffee.  ‘He seems to be quite successful with women. I believe he has the kind of even, symmetrical features often considered attractive.’

Joyce wrinkled her nose. ‘He thinks he’s charming. I hate charm.’

‘Are you going to tell Ben that he’s wrong?’ Kent asked.

She grinned and shook her head. ‘It will annoy Ben and Andrew Meyer deserves whatever he gets.’

‘We won’t enlighten him them,’ Kent said.

***

Sue spread the contents of the envelope over the table. Kent watched her warily.

‘She could have simply asked,’ she said after a moment.

‘I said that.’ He shrugged. ‘She was unwilling to risk our saying no.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘You’ve forgiven her,’ she said, looking at him.

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘No, but I think I understand why she did it. I think you do too.’

Sue frowned. ‘I reserve the right to be angry.’

‘Of course.’ He smiled slightly. ‘She found the idea of Ben believing Andrew to be her lover to be quite amusing.

Sue gave it some thought. ‘Will she deny it if he challenges her?’

‘I think not,’ Kent said thoughtfully. ‘She’s offended that he’s even asking. She promised me that she won’t tell him of my involvement.’

An unwilling smile tugged at Sue’s mouth. ‘You’ve done well in keeping her goodwill.’

‘She seems lonely,’ Kent said.

Sue stroked his face. ‘Don’t let her fool you,’ she said. ‘She stole your sperm and used it to get pregnant.’ She kissed him. ‘I don’t blame her for playing the lonely, neglected wife in order to get you into bed, but you should know better.’

***

Early sunlight crept around the drapes. Small fingers slipped across Kent’s thigh and lips kissed his cheek. He opened one eye.

‘Where did you come from?’ he asked.

‘Sue invited me over,’ Leigh said. ‘She’s making coffee.’

Kent rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. ‘I probably have terrible morning breath.’

She shrugged. ‘You can go brush your teeth,’ she said. ‘I’ll wait.’

‘I’m glad I have your permission,’ he said wryly, standing up.

‘Did you not want to be woken up?’

She was biting her lip, and her eyes were crinkled with worry. Kent leaned down to kiss her cheek.

‘I apologise. I’m a little cranky when I’m just awake.’ He stretched. ‘I don’t have your youth or enthusiasm.’

‘Maybe when you’ve woken a little I can cheer you up,’ she said.

Kent touched the back of his fingers to her cheek. ‘Perhaps after I’ve had my shower we can all have some fun.’

He strolled into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and climbed into the shower. He closed his eyes as the warm water pattered down. Drops fell like rain onto his face, following the contours of his cheekbones, and trickling down his neck.

He felt the cooler air swirl around the room when the bathroom door was opened. He turned around and leaned back against the wall. Cold tiles pressed against his wet skin, making him shiver pleasantly.

The shower door opened. Kent opened his eyes and smiled.

‘Morning,’ he said.

‘Morning,’ Sue said. She put her hands on the tiles behind his head and leaned in to kiss him. ‘Don’t take too long with your shower or we’ll have to start without you.’

‘You haven’t already?’

She smiled. ‘Don’t tempt me.’ 

Kent watched her sashay out of the cubicle, water streaming down her body. As she closed the door, he squeezed body wash into his palm, and smeared it across his chest. He scrubbed the sweat from his skin, his eyes closed as the suds slid down his body. 

He rinsed off quickly, grabbed a towel, and walked into the bedroom. Leigh and Sue were playing cards. They looked up when he walked into the room.

‘Who’s winning?’ Kent asked, drying off.

‘All of us,’ Sue said, gathering up the cards. She slipped out of her robe and lay down. ‘Leigh, would you like to come here?’

‘Okay.’ Leigh glanced at Kent.

He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her. ‘I apologise for keeping you both waiting.’

‘We forgive you,’ Sue said. ‘This time.’

She stretched out on the bed as Leigh leaned over her. They kissed; small, gentle kisses that gradually deepened. Sue felt the bed shift as Kent knelt behind them. His hands stroked Sue’s legs as she caressed Leigh’s breasts.

Leigh made a soft, pleased noise as he entered her. She dropped her face, to kiss Sue’s neck. Sue looked up, met Kent’s eyes, and smiled.

***

On the television, they were reporting that Teddy had resigned. Leigh was open-mouthed. Kent made himself a cup of tea and joined them at the table.

‘That took far longer than it should,’ Sue said, over sandwiches.

‘There is a small time period, a golden moment, during which someone may resign with dignity,’ Kent said. ‘It is a rare individual who recognises for themselves when that moment is. Teddy is not such an individual.’ 

‘Did I cause this?’ Leigh asked.

Kent and Sue exchanged a look.

‘He brought it on himself,’ Kent said.

Sue crossed her legs. ‘He doesn’t deserve your sympathy or your guilt.’

Leigh set her shoulders. ‘I don’t feel guilty or sympathetic.’

‘Leigh and I have been discussing her career,’ Sue said.

‘Have you?’ Kent asked, looking at them both.

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘We feel that she is not currently meeting her potential. Could something be done about that?’

‘Why do I feel that I’ve been hustled?’

‘You told me that I shouldn’t be afraid to pursue what I want,’ Leigh said.

Kent nodded. ‘True, and your talents are underutilized. There are currently limited opportunities at State. Would you be willing to move to another department?’

Leigh picked up her cup of coffee. ‘Would that look bad?’

‘No, not for a better prospect,’ Kent said. ‘Consider Richard Splett, he changes positions regularly.’

‘Do you have something in mind?’ Sue asked.

Kent shook his head. ‘Not at the moment. However, I will investigate the situation. I’m hopeful that I can find something more suitable for you.’

‘Thank you, Kent,’ Leigh said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

‘Definitely hustled,’ he said.

***

‘Have you seen Ben Cafferty?’ Selina asked, blowing smoke out of the window. ‘Jesus, he looks like he hasn’t slept in a week.’

‘I believe there’s some trouble at home,’ Kent said mildly.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Joyce found out about Bobbi Carmichael?’

‘It was going to happen eventually.’

She tapped ash out of the window. ‘You know, for a smart guy Ben does some fucking amazingly stupid things. Why is it some guys can’t keep their dicks in their pants?’

Kent shook his head. ‘It’s not a phenomenon for which I can find a rational explanation.’

Selina tilted her head. ‘You ever cheat on Sue?’

Kent shuffled his feet. ‘I’ve never gone behind her back to have a sexual liaison,’ he said.

Rather than satisfy her curiosity this answer only seemed to sharpen her interest.

‘That was some kind of a bullshit answer,’ she said thoughtfully. ‘Do you fuck around in front of her?’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Not precisely.’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘Uh-huh. This is sounding like the bullshit that Andrew used to pull.’

‘It’s not.’

‘I fucking hope not,’ Selina said. ‘I gotta tell you, Kent, you and Sue having some open deal wouldn’t bother me. Finding out you were stepping out on her… that’d dent my opinion of you.’

Kent set his shoulders. ‘Ma’am I would _never_ betray Sue, in any manner.’

Selina took a long drag on her cigarette and nodded. ‘That’s good to know.’

There was a tap on the door, but the door was opened immediately.

‘Ma’am,’ Leigh announced. ‘The vice president is here.’

Selina threw up her hands. ‘What does that fuckwit want?’

‘He says he wants to discuss your upcoming trip to Israel.’

Selina looked at Kent. ‘Israel is a gimmie. Why would Pierce be here?’

He shrugged. ‘If he were anyone else I would suspect an ulterior motive.’

She crushed the remains of her cigarette into the ashtray on her desk. ‘Pierce is too dumb to know what subterfuge is let alone engage in it.’

‘Perhaps he means to surprise us.’

***

Pierce’s bagman was a bagwoman, a capable ex-marine whose intelligence and rational good sense Kent had long appreciated. He also admired her aesthetic, although, of course, it would be inappropriate of him to say so.

She and Leigh were exchanging pictures of their cats. There were, Kent thought, rather more furtive glances and shy smiles than might generally be expected.

‘I love your blouse,’ Leigh said. ‘The flowers are beautiful.’

‘They’re orchids,’ Safia said. ‘Completely impractical, of course.’

Leigh nodded. ‘Most flowers are impractical.’

Kent smiled to himself. Perhaps they could buy each other little pots of corn. So much more practical than flowers.

Vice President Pierce wandered out of Selina’s office. Behind him, Selina caught Kent’s eye and threw up her hands in a gesture of baffled frustration.

Safia straightened up into military bearing. Pierce didn’t seem to notice.

‘Oh, Kent, so nice to see you,’ he said. ‘We should catch up. Is now a good time?’

Evidently Pierce was capable of engaging in subterfuge, just very badly.

‘My office is just through here,’ Kent said.

Safia was much better at covering her emotions than Pierce was. But Kent caught her lack of surprise at this development. He saw Leigh catch it too. She was picking up things quickly.

Pierce followed Kent into his office, and immediately went to window to check out the view.

‘This is nice,’ Pierce said. ‘Bigger than most of the offices in the West Wing, I think.’

‘The functions and staffing of the West Wing has long surpassed the building’s ability to comfortably contain them,’ Kent said. He clasped his hands together.

‘Uh-huh, yeah.’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Mr Vice President, is there something that I can help you with?’

Pierce puts his hand on the top of Kent’s guest chair. He spun the chair around idly. ‘There’s been a lot of problems recently, huh? Leaks and… more leaks.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Every administration has leaks.’

‘As bad as this and as quickly as this?’

‘No. This is… unusual.’

Pierce crossed his arms, reconsidered, and put his hands on his hips. His desperation to appear confident and in control was almost comical.

‘There’s a rumour that POTUS has tapped Ben Cafferty to investigate,’ Pierce said. ‘He’s not spoken to me about it. I’m the vice president. Shouldn’t the president talk to me about things like this?’

Kent took a breath. ‘Should is a very _loaded_ word, Sir. I’m sure you’re aware that traditionally vice presidents have been rather more… independent of the president than they might prefer.’

‘I don’t know what that means,’ Pierce said.

Kent closed the office door. ‘It means that every president I have worked for has ignored their vice president. President Ryan is no different.’

Pierce tapped his foot. ‘He’s ignoring me?’

‘I don’t work for POTUS,’ Kent said. ‘I can’t speak for him.’

‘But you used to work for him,’ Pierce said. ‘You know him, and you know Ben Cafferty. Richard said that you and Cafferty are buddies.’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘Sir, are you asking me to divulge details of Ben’s investigation into the leaks?’

‘It’s not me!’ Pierce said. ‘I didn’t do it! I’m trying to work on my bill to guarantee freedom of gender identity, I don’t have _time_ to leak things!’

Kent blinked. ‘Freedom of gender identity?’

Pierce shrugged. ‘People who aren't the gender they were born. I don’t understand it all. I don’t get the terms. I don’t know how I should talk to them. But I don’t have to understand to know they should have rights and protections.’

Kent was quiet for a long moment. ‘May I speak frankly?’

Pierce nodded enthusiastically. ‘Please.’

‘President Ryan’s administration is riddled with corruption and cronyism. Be grateful that he’s holding you at arm’s length. You need to protect yourself. You need to distance yourself from him as much as you can.’

Pierce let out a long, slow breath. ‘Okay, good. Um, could you suggest anything specific?’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘I’ve heard a rumour that POTUS has poached Richard Splett from you.’

‘He barely warmed his chair,’ Pierce complained.

‘Leigh Patterson is looking for a new position, something that reflects her ambition,’ Kent said. ‘Given her direct involvement in the criminal investigation into Teddy Sykes, hiring her as your chief of staff would make a clear statement about your distance from POTUS.’

Pierce nodded. ‘Yeah. Yeah. Is she good?’

‘It’s a significant step up for her,’ Kent admitted. ‘But she’s bright, very capable, and she’ll work extremely hard.’

‘That’s good enough for me,’ Pierce said. ‘Let POTUS put that in his pipe and smoke it.’

***

Kent had been raised by a single mother alongside his three sisters. He had dated a number of women, and had enjoyed several committed relationships. He was very familiar with the concept of women “borrowing” their boyfriend’s clothes.

It was still very strange for him that Sue insisted on stealing the jackets of all his pyjamas. She wore them, and nothing else, with several buttons undone. The hems grazed her thighs, and it amused her not to turn the sleeves back, so that the cuffs lapped her fingers. The effect was a mixture of the innocent and the alluring. 

She was reading the newspaper when Kent came to bed.

‘Light reading?’ he asked.

‘There are rumours of political interference in the investigation into Teddy,’ Sue said, not looking up. ‘POTUS wouldn’t be so stupid. Would he?’

‘I have no problem believing him to be that stupid,’ Kent said, unbuttoning his shirt. ‘I’m merely unclear _why_ he would bother. He has no affection for Teddy Sykes.’

Sue glanced at him. ‘Something pragmatic and tawdry no doubt,’ she said. ‘Shawnee is nothing if not pragmatic.’

‘If we’re assuming that Shawnee is behind this then it’s likely nothing more complex that attempting to deflect attention from the administration,’ Kent said. ‘She has no more affection for anyone else than a shark.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Interfering with a criminal investigation seems something that would get a president into trouble.’

‘It didn’t do Nixon much good,’ Kent said, taking off his trousers. ‘Nonetheless, the investigation would need solid evidence to impeach him.’

‘This is _Jonah_ ,’ Sue said. ‘If he murdered someone he would be found standing over the body moaning about how he did it.’

Kent pulled back the bedclothes. ‘Can we discuss something else?’

Sue threw the newspaper aside. ‘I thought you would never ask.’

***

‘Someone better be dead,’ Kent murmured. He knew that it was early by the tired and dwindling light trickling through the curtains.

The landline, acceptable during the busy day, was shattering the silence during the dregs of the night.

‘If not, I can kill them,’ Sue murmured. 

‘I may hold you to that.’ Kent answered the phone, pulling a face at the loud babble coming from the telephone.  ‘Ben?’

‘Who knew he cared so much about Joyce?’ Sue said dryly.

‘Not Joyce,’ Kent murmured.

***

‘Again?’ Joyce asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Ben burbled something incomprehensible and dribbled down his shirt.

Kent sighed. ‘I was hoping this was the first time.’

‘It’s not,’ she said.

Kent shifted uncomfortably. ‘May we come in?’

She rolled her eyes and waked away, leaving Kent to follow her into the house. He was struggling under the weight of carrying Ben, but managed to drag him inside and over to the couch.

There was a light on in the kitchen. Kent settled Ben on the couch, took off his shoes, and carefully tucked the throw around him.

Then he walked over to the kitchen door and tapped with his knuckles.

‘You want a cup of tea?’ Joyce asked. ‘Or I have decaffeinated coffee.’

Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘Do you have chamomile?’

Joyce held up a caddy full of teas. ‘I have _everything_.’

He smiled despite himself. ‘I would very much appreciate a tea.’

Joyce put the kettle on, and put the teabag into a cup. ‘Is he asleep?’

‘Yes.’ Kent opened the door and checked. ‘Yes, he’s snoring.’

‘He could snore while awake.’

‘Is he doing this regularly?’ Kent asked.

‘Drinking himself stupid? He does that a lot,’ she said. ‘When he cheats, we’re supposed to get over it. His wives. He cheated on the others too. But when he gets cheated on its the end of the world.’ She handed Kent a cup of tea.

‘When you put it like that, his response does seem somewhat hypocritical,’ Kent agreed.

Joyce wrapped her hands among her cup. ‘Investigating the leaks cheered him up for a bit but now he’s stuck. His distraction has gone bad.’

‘There are always leaks,’ Kent said. ‘Always journalists with open chequebooks or pretty smiles.’

‘Selina Meyer is wealthy,’ Joyce said. ‘She doesn’t need journalists to pay her for leaking.’

‘He still persists in believing that it’s Selina?’

‘Ben thinks it is all a big conspiracy!’ She waved her hands, and pulled a face to express her opinion of this idea.

‘Ah, well, the disaffected also leak,’ Kent admitted. ‘If less often.’ 

Joyce laughed. ‘He thought Richard Splett maybe!’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘You’re not serious.’

‘He was chief of staff for Selina Meyer, Owen Pierce, and now the president,’ Joyce said. ‘Who benefits? Richard does.’

‘That’s for murders,’ Kent said. ‘Richard Splett, a grand manipulator. Good lord. Wait until I tell Sue that one.’

Joyce played with her cup. ‘She’s not talking to me.’

‘She’s upset,’ Kent said gently. ‘She needs some time.’

Joyce nodded. ‘Everything okay? She’s not mad at you?’ she asked gently.

Kent thought about it. ‘A little, yes. I think she’s hurt and that takes longer to get over. She knows I do everything in power not to cause her any pain.’

‘It was all my fault, I’ll tell her that,’ Joyce offered.

‘She’s fully aware of all the facts,’ he said. ‘But I appreciate the offer.’

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent chuckled. ‘You are a bad influence.’
> 
> ‘I try,’ she said modestly.

Kent offered Sue his arm. He could understand why POTUS was already bored of state dinners, but they were still novel enough for him to find them tinged with excitement. Sue’s plunging golden dress was even more exciting. It clung to her curves, and flared dramatically in places he _knew_ didn’t have curves.

They didn’t mind being seated with the functionaries of the Israeli prime minister. The top table was where the president sat, but lately that honour was no longer as prestigious as it used to be. There were rumours that Shawnee hadn’t been honest about her financial interests, that they were making money off the presidency, and that Jonah was tempting to influence the investigation into Teddy.

It was all quite pleasing.

As they sat down to eat, Sue squeezed Kent’s thigh. He glanced at her, and she gave him a sweet, innocent smile, before putting her lips to his ear.

‘FLOTUS is gazing at you with considerable desire,’ she said.

Kent glanced around. Shawnee was looking right at him. When she caught his eye, she smiled.

‘It’s like being leered at by an alligator,’ he mumbled.

‘Some men would be flattered,’ Sue suggested.

‘They’re not dating you,’ he said. ‘They have lower standards.’

Sue laughed. ‘You should’ve been a politician.’

‘Oh, insult me why don’t you.’

They settled down when the other guests joined them, and bland introductions were exchanged. Kent was pouring Sue a glass of wine when she quietly wagered him that Shawnee would send for him before the second course.

Kent won the bet, but only just.

The second course was just being served when a stony-faced Amy stamped across to their table.

‘Hello Amy,’ Sue said.

‘Oh. Hey.’ She grasped the top of her dress and tugged it up. ‘Kent, could FLOTUS speak to you for a moment in private?’

‘Of course.’

***

Sue had ambivalence regarding Amy’s ambition. Certainly, she approved of ambition in general terms, and she understood why Amy wanted to escape from FLOTUS. Amy had not been fortunate in her recent choice of employers. Her reputation was not as sparkling as it once was, and it had taken an unpleasant amount of playing nice with Jonah to get the job with Shawnee. But she was fooling herself if she thought being his chief of staff would bring her glory. Jonah was irredeemably tainted now: the snowflake president had surrounded himself with the corrupt and abusive dregs of government. It was better for Amy that she hadn’t joined Jonah’s staff. Richard lived a charmed life. When Jonah crashed in flames, Richard would amble away unscathed. He always did.

Sue toyed with her fork. She knew that she was distracting herself. She knew that Kent had only affection for Joyce. She was an attractive woman, and a warm natured one, but she wasn’t strong enough to capture Kent’s interest. Leigh was strong enough, though quiet unless pushed, but she was young. Sue knew that Kent appreciated maturity of thought. He liked Leigh, but, even single, left to his own devices he would never have slept with her. She was too young, too immature, to be anything but a mentee.

Shawnee… She was something else. Kent disliked her strongly, but she was a strong, ambitious woman. Sue wasn’t sure how intelligent she was, but she was certainly more mature than Leigh. Kent had a certain weakness for powerful, driven women.

He strongly disliked Shawnee, and Sue hoped that dislike was an anathema to him, rather than an additional spice. He had never given the slightest indication of interest in the younger woman. Had never given Sue any reason to question his devotion.

Even when she was married to Sean, Kent hadn’t formed a lasting attachment to another woman. There had been a handful of dates, he had reluctantly owned up when they had resumed their relationship, but nothing serious. Though he had power, and that was always attractive, in himself Kent was a subtle and complex taste that needed careful thought and repeated exposure to properly appreciate.

That, Sue supposed, was the other positive thing about the situation. She was quite sure that neither Shawnee nor Joyce genuinely understood Kent, only what he represented. Leigh had an inkling, but she was too young and inexperienced to appreciate him. The problem, if a problem arose, would be if Kent were to meet a mature, intelligent woman who knew him well enough to appreciate his occasionally idiosyncratic personality. A woman like that might potentially be a genuine threat. _Might_.

Sue didn’t jump at the touch of his fingers on her shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. His face was flushed, and his bow tie was slightly askew.

Sue straightened his tie for him.

He took his seat beside her and put his hand over hers. Sue’s lips twitched. There was something in his hand. He passed her something small and rectangular, which she tucked into her purse. A thumb drive, from the feel of it. Now, wasn’t that interesting.

Sue squeezed his fingers. There were lots of nooks and crannies in the White House. Lots of places that she could reclaim her territory.

No, not reclaim. Reaffirm. Nothing was lost. Nothing was broken. They only needed to remind themselves.

‘That’s a wicked little smile,’ Kent murmured to her.

‘I was thinking that I always liked that little storage room,’ she said. ‘The one along the corridor from here. It’s near enough that we wouldn’t be stopped, or much missed.’

Kent chuckled. ‘You are a bad influence.’

‘I try,’ she said modestly.

***

Her dress gathered around her waist. Her fingers knotted in his hair.

The spike heels of her shoes grazed the back of his legs. His beard gently scratched the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder.

She growled, a guttural noise in the back of her throat. He sighed, a soft little sound.

There was distant music. Perhaps there were violins, perhaps there were flutes, neither of them were quite aware. There was a flow of music for each thrust and an ebb for each pull.

Sue had her eyes closed. Her breathing quickened.

Kent rested his forehead against her shoulder.

After a few moments, Sue stirred, and Kent lowered her down to the floor. She straightened her dress as Kent adjusted his tie. Then she took his hand and they walked to the door.

‘Did you have as much fun with FLOTUS?’ she teased.

He snorted. ‘It was certainly more energetic.’

‘Oh _really_?’

Kent smiled wryly. ‘It is somewhat unfortunate that she has the conference on women in politics tomorrow.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘You rarely boast and never in such… stereotypical terms as suggesting a woman will be walking bow-legged.’

‘I was suggesting no such thing!’

They were in the corridor now, heading to the exit.

Sue lowered her voice. ‘Then I’m intrigued. What did you mean?’

‘The sharp application of my belt to her buttocks,’ he said. ‘I suspect that what was desirable in the flush of arousal may be sadly uncomfortable when she has to sit in conferences for six hours.’

They stepped out into the cool air and made their way across to where their Uber would pick them up.

‘Was that _all_ that she wanted?’ Sue asked.

‘No, but she had no particular interest in whether I was satisfied so it wasn’t necessary to waste my energy.’

Sue adjusted her coat. ‘And the thumb drive?’

‘It would seem that POTUS would rather Teddy Sykes not be convicted of attempted rape. Not out of any loyalty, of course, but because he believes that a conviction would reflect badly on him.’

‘Imagine that.’ Sue looked at Kent. ‘What does she expect you to do about it?’

‘I gather that the rumours were correct and FLOTUS holds the primary purpose of a sexual partner is to act as her personal general in the war against her enemies,’ he said, rolling his eyes. ‘Unfortunately for POTUS, she now considers him to be public enemy number one.’

Sue folded her arms. ‘Does she realise that will also negatively impact her?’

Kent shrugged. ‘To quote a wise man, “having is not so pleasing a thing after all as wanting.” It’s hardly uncommon for political power to be less agreeable than was anticipated. Also, I suspect that she has also maximised all manner of money making schemes.’

Sue shivered a little and moved nearer to Kent. He put his arm around her.

‘Interfering with an investigation,’ Sue said. ‘That sounds suspiciously like an impeachable action.’

‘It was good enough for Nixon,’ Kent said. ‘I suspect that FLOTUS has all manner of weapons at her disposal. She will not have deployed this one without being aware of the potential consequences.’

Sue smiled grudgingly. ‘And there is no official connection between you and she.’

‘Indeed.’ Kent rubbed her arm. ‘Secretary Meyer was very pleased with the effect of the North Korea leaks.’

‘POTUS suspects her,’ Sue said.

‘Ben suspects her,’ Kent said, ‘and Ben’s judgement is not as well regarded as it once was.’

‘Nonetheless, compared to the North Korea leak, information that POTUS is interfering with the investigation will be… disruptive,’ Sue murmured. ‘The investigation in _this_ leak will not be a retired, drunken cuckold reeling around making accusations based on nothing but instinct and personal dislike. This one will be POTUS and his cronies fighting for their careers.’

Kent started to smile. ‘Anyone leaking such information would have to be _extremely_ careful to protect themselves.’

Sue returned his smile. ‘But perhaps not to protect their source.’

‘Indeed.’

The Uber drew up in front of them.

‘This will take some thought,’ Sue said.

‘And research,’ Kent said.

‘I know just where to start,’ she said.

***

Gary’s lips were pursed. ‘It’s not even lunchtime!’

‘Oh, go freshen your make-up, Miss Manners,’ Selina said rolling her eyes. ‘Kent, you and Ben are buddies, can you do something? I try to be sympathetic because he was a good staffer, but this is getting _embarrassing_.’

Kent opened the door a crack. In the main office, Ben was berating a random gaggle of interns.

‘I’ll see if I can persuade him to come home,’ he said.

‘I don’t even know what the fuck he’s going on about,’ Selina said. ‘It was bad enough when he was implying I’d leaked to North Korea, not that I would _ever_ do that, but now he’s yelling about Andrew! What the fuck does Andrew have to do with anything?’

Gary’s expression hardened. ‘Messing around with other people’s girlfriends,’ he mumbled.

Selina shot Kent a look. ‘You don’t think Andrew’s been fucking Ben’s wife?’

‘He sleeps with everyone else,’ Gary said.

Kent set his shoulders. ‘I’ll go see to Ben.’

He selected a moderate to fast pace out of her office. Ben was growing louder, and attracting more attention. This was the problem with people; they were so erratic and irrational.

‘Bring the asshole out!’ Ben demanded.

Kent grabbed his arm, pivoted them around, and pulled Ben with him. If Ben had been sober, then it might have been difficult. He was a little shorter than Kent but considerably heavier, even if the extra weight was anything but muscle. Being drunk, he was easily manoeuvred to walk along with Kent.

‘He’s in there, if he was a real man he’d come out and face me,’ Ben shouted, as he was pulled towards the elevators.

‘Stop talking,’ Kent said.

‘Why?’

‘Because you’re drunk.’ Kent lowered his voice. ‘Andrew isn’t going to come out and face you, no matter how much you scream and wave your fists.’

‘Then what do I do?’ Ben asked, his voice cracking. ‘She won’t talk to me, Kent she won’t tell me.’

Kent push him to the elevator. ‘You have to let this go,’ he said. ‘Go to counselling, move out, forgive her, I don’t care what you do, Ben, but you have to do something. You cannot carry on like this.’

The elevator lurched as it began its descent.

‘I love her,’ Ben said.

‘Then forgive her,’ Kent said. ‘Forget this, and move on.’

***

Perhaps it was for the best that Joyce wasn’t home. On the way home, Ben’s mood turned ugly. By the time they arrived, he was scowling and mumbling to himself. Kent was in no mood to investigate his words. He had known too many angry drunks, had seen too many moments of viciousness and violence hidden by civilisation only to be uncovered by alcohol.

Kent had to pat Ben’s pockets down to find his house keys. He opened the door and pushed Ben into the house.

‘Sit down,’ he said.

‘Joyce!’ Ben bellowed, stumbling towards the kitchen. ‘Where are you?’

Kent followed him into the kitchen, and looked at the organiser on the wall.

‘She’s at the gym,’ Kent said.

‘She wants us to believe that,’ Ben burbled.

‘Sit down. I’m going to make you a cup of tea.’

Ben waved his arms. ‘Coffee. I need coffee.’

Kent shook his head. ‘Coffee doesn’t sober you up, all is does is make you more alert. Alcohol is a diuretic. You need to drink something to hydrate you. That’ll help when you wake up.’

Ben spun to face him. His eyes were wide and wild. ‘I’m awake! I’m fucking awake! How long was it going on? How long did you know? Joyce couldn’t keep a secret from her little _girlfriends_. When did she tell Sue?’

Kent put the kettle on. ‘ _Sit down_.’ 

Ben slumped into a chair. ‘How am I supposed to compete?’ he mumbled. ‘He’s all good looking and _charming_.’ He looked at Kent. ‘I love her,’ he said softly.

Kent put his hand on his hip. ‘Then treat her better.’

***

‘Fucking _Richard_ ,’ Amy moaned, her head in her hands. ‘How does he keep doing this to me?’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘POTUS has been in power less than six months and he’s already lost two chiefs of staff and a director of communication. He’s beset by leaks and hasn’t been able to push through a single piece of his legislative reform. _Why_ would you want to work for him?’

Amy lifted her face. ‘Because he’s the president!’

‘He’s _Jonah_ ,’ Sue said. ‘If you’ve learned nothing from working for FLOTUS, surely you’ve learned that a title doesn’t alter who a person is.’

Amy pulled a face. ‘He’s a dick but he’s gotta be better than Shawnee. She thinks the whole point of being FLOTUS is to make as much money as possible. That’s all she cares about.’

Sue sipped her cocktail. ‘I don’t know her very well.’

‘You’re lucky,’ Amy sneered. ‘I know way more about her than I could ever want.’

‘More than you knew about Selina?’

Amy drained her glass and reached for the pitcher. ‘Selina didn’t expect me to clean her… _toys._ ’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘That seems beyond your remit.’

‘Selina didn’t expect me to circulate rumours to you,’ Amy continued.

‘That would have been self-defeating,’ Sue pointed out. ‘What rumour?’

Amy shook her head. ‘Some bullshit about Jonah boinking male interns.’

‘I don’t believe that,’ Sue said crisply.

‘Because it’s bullshit, like I said,’ Amy said. ‘Ooh, the idea of gay sex! How terrifying and scandalous!’ She pulled a face. ‘I swear to God, they spend most of the time they’re together equally embarrassed at the crap the other one says.’

Sue grimaced. ‘I thought Jonah was homophobic.’

Amy waved her hand. ‘It’s kneejerk, thoughtless bullshit with him. She’s worse, believe me.’ She took a deep gulp of her drink.

‘And she thinks the best way to deal with it is to randomly ask her staffers to spread rumours?’

Amy grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl on the table. ‘She had a falling out with Candi.’

Sue checked her phone. ‘Candi?’ she asked.

‘Uh, Caruso? You know, my mini-me,’ Amy spat. ‘Currently working for Governor Vickers.’ She leaned back in her chair. ‘She used to float all this stuff to Candi, but now they’re on the outs.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘How do they even know each other?’

Amy checked her own phone. ‘Sorority sisters. Rah rah rah.’

***

Kent was sat on the couch, watching TV, when Sue returned home. She rested her hand on his shoulder as she leaned down to kiss him.

‘New perfume?’ he asked.

‘Your gift at Christmas,’ she said taking off her shoes. ‘I’m going to get changed.’

‘I’m going to get some ice cream,’ Kent said. ‘You want some?’

Sue turned around to let him unzip her dress. ‘Yes. Lots.’

Kent chuckled. ‘I can do that.’

Sue walked upstairs, carrying her shoes. She slid out of her dress as she strolled into the bedroom. Downstairs, she heard Kent answer the phone. She took off her makeup, let down her hair, and dug out one of Kent’s pyjama jackets. Some nights were silky lingerie nights, and some were comfy, warm pyjama nights. Sean had complained about that, because Sean was a _child_. Kent had not so much indicated a preference as expressed appreciation whenever she changed between.

Kent was eating ice cream when she returned to the living room.

‘How do you do that without making a terrible mess?’ she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. ‘I am quite practiced at licking.’

Sue giggled as she sat down at the far end of the couch. ‘That is certainly true.’ She patted his ankle.

Kent swivelled sideways and lifted his feet up onto her lap. ‘You don’t have to do that,’ he said, as she pulled off his socks.

‘There I was thinking it was the law,’ she said tartly. ‘Who was on the phone?’

‘I think it was Ben,’ Kent said. ‘There was a lot of background and the person was half yelling and half crying.’

Sue sighed as she began rubbing his feet. ‘For a man with such a predilection for infidelity, he is remarkably bad at coping when it happens to him.’

Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘If it had happened at another time it might have affected him less. I suspect that retiring has eroded his sense of self.’

‘You sound concerned,’ Sue said.

‘Perhaps I am.’ Kent sucked his spoon. ‘Do you want some ice cream?’

‘Feed me,’ she said, opening her mouth.

Kent scooped up ice cream and leaned forward to hold the spoon to her mouth. ‘Do you want to go bed?’

‘More ice cream first,’ Sue said.

***

The landline rang first. That was what woke Sue up. As she sat up, she saw that Kent’s cell was vibrating along the bedside table. It stopped as he reached over it to pick up the landline.

‘What?’ he asked, his voice thick with sleep. ‘What? Are you… Are you sure? When?’ He squeezed the bridge of his nose. ‘Of course. Of course, I’m on my way.’ He glanced at his watch. ‘Twenty minutes. I’m on my way. Goodbye.’

Sue got out of bed and pulled on her gown. ‘I’ll make you a coffee.’

‘Thank you,’ he said quietly.

‘Are we at war?’ Sue asked.

‘No more than usual.’ Kent slowly released a breath and looked at her. ‘That was Selina. Andrew Meyer’s been killed.’

She blinked and then rubbed her eyes. ‘A car accident?’

‘Stabbed,’ Kent said. ‘Andrew Meyer has been murdered.’

 


End file.
